Esperando la cigüeña
by Scarlett C. Mehler
Summary: Inu esta esperando que nazca su primer hijo con Kagome,pero quien dijo que no pasan cosas divertidas en un hospital mientras esperas.En especial cuando llegan todos tus amigos, conocidos y enemigos a dar la enhorabuena. IK, MS único capítulo Review!


Bien este es un fic editado, tenía varios capítulos, pero al final terminó en uno único me quiero concentrar en mis futuros fic y no en los antiguos, por eso es de un capítulo único, espero que les guste n-n.

Esperando la cigueña

Inuyasha no soportaba la presión, recorría una y otra vez los pasillos del hospital, hasta un león enjaulado quedaba chico al lado de él (Literalmente), los doctores susurraban cosas carentes de sentido, claro su mujer estaba allí adentro y él afuera como un inútil esperando que ese bebé naciera pronto. Definitivamente si hubiera sabido que tener un bebe era tanto teatro, hubieran comprado una mascota y listo, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. El hospital totalmente blanco y con todas las ventanas abiertas, le pareció un lugar digno de un sanatorio. Un rayo de luz se reflejo en sus ojos y por breves segundos, enfoco el recuerdo de su madre cuando le sonreía y jugaba con él, quizás cuando era un bebé. Volteó su mirada y vio a su amigo tan feliz como siempre, sin duda Miroku era el rey de la calma, menos cuando se relacionaba con él.

Miroku: Jajajaja te vez angustiado Inuyasha.

Inu: Grrrr (Se supone que es un gruñido XD)

Sango: Déjalo Miroku tú estabas igual la primera vez, y recuerda que todo salió bien.

La chica acaricia al bebé que estaba en sus brazos, de cabello azabache y ojos castaños, era un hermoso niño, se parecía mucho al padre, incluso mas de lo que debería. Ya que se pasaba viendo a las mujeres e intentando agarrarles alguna parte del cuerpo. Sin duda nadie podría negar, que ese bebe era una mini fotocopia de Miroku, pero bueno la genética no es perfecta.

Sango: Ah yo diría que es igual al padre U.U

Miroku: Tú crees???

Sango: Alto Hideki!!!

Pero ya era tarde, el niño de apenas 2 años ya había apretado el trasero de la señorita enfermera, ya que esta se había agachado a recoger unos papeles. Sin embargo antes que la enfermera dijera algo, el bebe le sonrió de una forma tan tierna, que sacó una sonrisa de todos los presentes. El padre del niño se apresuró a tomarlo y disculparse, pero la enfermera no parecía molesta, más bien totalmente encantada, viendo a esa monada de chico. Al cual con una sonrisa comentó.

Enfermera: Ohhh que lindo niño!!!

Miroku: Ven hijo, deja a la hermosa enfermera trabajar n-n

Enfermera: Oh usted es el padre, pensé que era su hermano mayor ///

Miroku: Si es que fui padre muy joven... ehhh Sango puedes dejar de arrastrarme...

Sango: ¬¬ eres un baka Miroku y si sigues así, te prometo que te voy a castrar!!!

Todos los presentes rieron menos un padre a punto de romper el hospital de un golpe con su espada, entonces un llanto resonó en el lugar... Inuyasha se detuvo en secó, contó hasta 10 tratando de recuperar la respiración, pero se sentía descolocado, acaso ya había nacido. Cuando todos lo miraron sonrientes, no supo porque pero su cuerpo no contestaba y sus reflejos perrunos XD, simplemente se dejaban llevar por el instinto, mirando todo desde el suelo, se preguntó en que jodido momento se había desmayado, miró a los presentes quienes con una gotita veían al recién llegado.

Kouga: Y donde esta Kagome?

Sango: Debe estar en el parto, ya sabes que pidió que el bebé naciera bajó el agua y eso es ya algo fuera de lo común.

Kouga: Ya... ¬¬ oye perro levántate que no te pegue tan fuerte.

Inu se levanto de golpe, ¬¬ no había sentido el golpe, simplemente lo había tomado desprevenido. Tomo del cuello al lobo, estampándolo en la pared, pero este solo le devolvió una sonrisa de superioridad que hubiera terminado en una cara morada. Cuando ambos ya estaban dispuestos a continuar la pelea, se pusieron en posiciones dispuestos a no ceder en ningún momento. Kouga iba a lanzar su primer golpe que rozo el rostro del futuro padre, pero el peliblanco se apresuro en devolverle aquel favor, logrando desconcertar a su rival. Sin embargo, ambos estaban en la pared, resbalaron lentamente hasta caer al helado piso color azul, unos chichones resaltaban en sus cabezas, mientras los presentes aplaudían, ambos rivales luego de recuperar la compostura, se miraron con un signo de interrogación, sipo ninguna sabía que había pasado.

Seshomaru: ¬¬ más les vale comportarse, no quiero más escándalos.

Kouga: Había olvidado que trabajabas aquí...

Inu: Como sea, sabes algo de Kagome?

Seshomaru: ¬¬ soy cirujano plástico Baka, tú esposa debe estar en maternidad, pero como tengo un gran corazón...

Todos: O.o

Seshomaru: Preguntaré y te informaré.

Inu: Etto... gracias...

Seshomaru: Solo ruego a Kami que no se parezca en nada a ti.

Inu: Ò.Ó VUELVE A REPETIR ESO Y TE PARTO EN DOS!!!

Miroku lo sujetaba a duras penas, incluso Kouga le estaba ayudando, el guardia del hospital amenazaba con echarlos en cualquier momento, pero al parecer eso era lo que menos les importaba. Sango con un gesto cansado, coloco a Hideki en el coche, el cual lentamente estaba cediendo al sueño, lo acuno bien, tapándolo con su manta y sonriendo al ver como se chupaba el dedo. Miroku se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, luego de eso un extraño llanto inundo el lugar, todos voltearon a ver a Inu, el cual no se daba por aludido, hasta que llegó una enfermera.

Inu: O.O ya nació, es decir soy padre!!!

Sango: Le deseo mucha salud a tu hijo!!!

Miroku: Felicidades amigo!!! Ehhh Inuyasha REACCIONA!!!

Un inconsciente Inu estaba en el piso, la enfermera lo miraba como bicho raro al futuro padre, pero al ver a Miroku, una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sipo era la enfermera de antes XD. Kouga se apresuro y se le acercó para preguntarle acerca de Kagome, pero una recién llegada atrajo la atención de todos, en especial porque iba con un vestido negro que contrastaba totalmente con su cabello blanco, había que añadir que llevaba a rastras a un chico, el cual parecía que prefería matarse antes que estar allí. La gótica sonrió sutilmente a los presentes, los cuales al reconocerla asintieron.

Kouga: Y ya nació?

Enfermera: Nopo, falta poco, yo venía a decirle que tenía que llenar unos formularios, pero... (Mira a Inu en el piso) La emoción fue mayor supongo.

Todos: n-nU

Kanna: Entonces llegamos a tiempo.

Kohaku: ¬¬ a mi no tenías porque traerme, el trauma del parto de mi hermana fue suficiente.

Miroku: Jajajaja es cierto, recuerdo que tú sujetabas la cámara, mientras Sango trataba de estrangularme n-n

Kanna: Ahora lo entiendo, lo siento entonces... Disculpen mi vestimenta tan inusual... (Saca un paraguas negro), pero tenía un concurso Cosplay.

Sango: Pero si siempre te vistes así n-nU

Kouga: Y eras la viuda negra o que?

Inu: ¬¬ porque llegaron todos, yo solo le avise a Miroku y a Sota... un segundo Miroku...

Miroku: Yo solo pase el mensaje, les mande un mail... a ya sé, creo que le puse a todos los contactos... es decir que también sabe...

Kikyo: ¬¬ MALDITOS COMO SE ATREVEN A INVITARME A ESTA LOCURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: U.U mejor que no sepa Kagome.

Un piso más arriba, los doctores corrían de un lado a otro, la pelinegra sonreía nerviosa ante las preguntas del Médico, al parecer el parto se había adelantado una semana, no es que fuera malo, pero tenía que responder un par de cosas antes. Kagome miró la habitación, era de un color crema y el piso alfombrado de un color rojo, extraña combinación, y al final su atención recayó nuevamente en el médico, realmente la estaba sacando de sus cabales. Cuando empezó a sentir los dolores, algo extraño se apodero de ella.

Médico: Kagome ya se desocupo la sala!!! O.O (Kagome lo tomo del cuello de la bata)

Kagome: AHHHHHHH maldito BAKA!!!! AHHHHH COMO DUELE, AHHHH CUANDO SALGA INU AHHHHHH TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!

Médico: O.O calma señorita esto es nor...

Kagome: POR LA MIERDA!!!! USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE DUELE!!!! ÉL TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE PASE POR ESTO AHHHHH ME DUELE!!!!! ABAJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y su último grito antes de caer desmayada resonó por todo el hospital, un semi enterrado vivo Inu volvía en sí. Miró enojado a todos lados, pero nadie se daba por aludido, tomaban café con galletas de lo más bien. Incluso se pusieron a jugar cartas, improvisaron una mesa en el pasillo del 4º piso, donde se supone que Kagome llegaría dentro de poco, para recuperarse del parto, pero aún nada.

Inu: Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto!!!

Un niño de unos 15 años se acercaba con un ramo de rosas blancas. Sonreía de forma tierna, el ramo era hermoso, se situó frente a su nuevo hermano, bueno así lo considero al casarce con su hermana. Como lo vio furioso supuso que el gran momento açún no había llegado, dio un suspiro de alivio, si Kagome sabía que había llegado tarde, terminaría postrado en una cama de por vida X.X. Se nota que estimaba a su hermana, por lo mismo saludo a todos y luego por el celular hablo con su mejor amiga.

Sota: Rin vente luego que aquí va a arder Troya.

Rin: Ya bajó, mi turno terminó hace 5 minutos, te veo al rato.

El pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción y se volteó a ver a Inu, el cual estaba aún furioso, incluso tuvo que asomarse por la ventana para tomar aire, se notaba que esto era muy importante para él. Intentó alejar ese pensamiento, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, cuando Miroku estaba forcejeando con el peliblanco en la ventana.

Miroku: T.T no te lances Inu!!!!!

Inu: ¬¬ Baka solo quería tomar aire!!!

Miroku: No mientas!!!! Quieres dejar a tú pobre hijo, no te soltaré!!!

La extraña posición llamó la atención de todo el hospital, entiéndase Miroku estaba intentando sacar a Inu de la ventana, pero parecía que lo estaba abrazando y por tanto forcejeo, se daba para más de una mal interpretación XD.

Inu: ¬¬ DEJAME QUE NOS VAMOS A CAER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como si alguien hubiera predecidlo aquel sucedo, fue la caída libre de dos mejores amigos, Sango se apresuró a asomarse por la ventana, pero suspiro aliviada. Un gran árbol tenía colgando a su marido, el cual intentaba sacarse las hojas de su rostro, en tanto Inu había caído en 4 patas al jardín.

Seshomaru: ¬¬ hasta para sus idioteces tiene suerte… Kagome esta en la habitación 301, el parto ya terminó, en unos minutos llegará aquí.

Sango: Gracias, etto y al final que fue?

Seshomaru: Niño… al parecer Hideki tendrá con quien jugar.

Rin: n//////n SEXYMARU!!!!!!!!!

Se le abalanzo con abrazó de oso, luego lo tomó del brazo y no lo soltó. El peliblanco se sonrojo intensamente, era obvio que su novia era muy expresiva, pero estaba en el trabajo y todos comenzaron a comentar, sutilmente se deshizo de ella.

Seshomaru: Rin estoy trabajando, luego podremos salir, ahora compórtate U//Ú

Rin: Vale… solo porque todos nos miran, pero ni creas que te salvas en la noche.

Miroku: Así que eres todo un semental Seshomaru n-n

Seshomaru: ¬///¬ podrían dejar de decir esas cosas (Aprovecho de escabullirse)

Sango: Y tú madre Sota y el abuelo???

Sota: Mmmm es que siguen de vacaciones... U.U

Inu: Que importa, quiero que nazca luego!!! Kagome me tiene los pelos de punta!!! (Sipo subió rápidamente de nuevo las escaleras)

Rin: Y como esta la embarazada? n-n

Inu: Normal, enojona, exagerada y no deja de Gritar maldiciones contra mí!!!!

Miroku: Es que tú tienes la culpa

Momentos después

Miroku: O.X que injusto eres Inu.

Una enfermera corrió a su lado y les contó la gran noticia... Se mostraba alegre, como si fuera el último rumor del momento, todos se le acercaron emocionados.

Enfermera: Ustedes vienen con la señorita Higurashi???

Todos: Siiii!!!!

Enfermera: Llego el momento

Inu: Ya nació!!!

Enfermera: No en realidad tienen que pagarnos la llamada de larga distancia que hicieron para llamar a los familiares de la paciente.

Todos caen al estilo anime.

Inu: YO NO LLAME A NADIE!!!

Solo alguien silbaba de lo más tranquilo, cuando todos lo miraron amenazadoramente.

Miroku: (Se encoge de hombros) Y luego se quejan porque falta alguien, quien los entiende n-n

Enfermera: Ah ustedes preguntaban por el bebé, pues no sé estaba ocupada con mi hermano.

Les muestra una hermosa chica rubia, de ojos verdes, de una figura muy bonita al estilo Britney XD, la antigua no la nueva. La chica rió de forma disimulada y les cerró un ojo a los chicos, los cuales literalmente estaban babeando y a los pies de la visitante, la cual con un sonrojo coqueto los observaba, hasta cierto detalle que se enteraron después.

Miroku: Quien es tú amiga???

Enfermera: Jajajajaja, no es una amiga más bien es mi hermano.

Chicos: Hermano? O.o

Enfermera: No se preocupen después de la última cirugía será una mujer completita, solo le falta que le saquen eso que ustedes saben...

Ya en el baño, los chicos ya habían terminado de vomitar y por fin estaban de nuevo frente al cuarto. Por fin era oficial ya había nacido el nuevo miembro de la pandilla, se amontonaron todos para darle la bienvenida al bebé, pero al girar la manilla la puerta no se abre.

Miroku: ¬¬ estaba con llave (Comienza a patearla)

Kohaku: Esta es la habitación correcta… (Gira la manilla) ¬¬ solo había que girarla.

Al entrar notan que la habitación estaba casi vacía, las camas totalmente hechas, sábanas limpias, ventanas abiertas, una paciente estrangulando al médico, un payaso en monopatín. Simplemente todo normal, incluso se podían reflejar en el piso.

Miroku: Se fugaron!!! X,X

Al muy estilo detective Conan.

Miroku: Ningún caso es difícil para el detective Miroku Doyle Muajajajaja.

Sota: Hoe..

Una mesa descarriada XD, eso puede ocurrir o no?, se acercaba lentamente, unos niños estaban jugando con ella y terminó impactando a Inu, el cual al caer al suelo. Sintió casi el mismo dolor que su esposa, al traer a su hijo. Miroku al ver lo que había logrado, estiró su espalda haciendo sonar algunos de sus huesos, todos avergonzados rieron algo nerviosos.

Miroku: Lo siento olvide que esto no era Fútbol americano n-nU

Sipo se habían lanzado todos sobre el peliblanco, así que a rastras se llevaron a Inu a la habitación 301, al parecer ya todo había estado bien. El bebé era saludable y había pesado 3 kilos y medio, era bien bonito y luego de llorar un poco, con los cuidados de su madre se había dormido de inmediato, sacando suspiros de todos los presentes.

Inu: (Sipo ya despertó) Es muy lindo y pequeño n-n (Tan mono como cualquier padre)

Kagome: Lo mejor es que parece que es tranquilo, así podremos dormir n-n

Sota: Quien habla, ¬¬ yo se lo que es no dormir.

Miroku: Sota esas cosas no se cuentan, tanto ejercicio nocturno da un poco de insomnio!!!! Te lo dice un experto.

Sango: U///U

Sota: ¬¬ hablaba de cuando Kagome tenía los antojos.

Kagome: n-n yo no me acuerdo.

Inu: Quien olvidaría esas noches jajajaja, en esos meses aprendí a conocerla mejor y a cocinar XD

----------FLASH BACK----------

Departamento de los Higurashi, luego de la confirmación del embarazó de tres meses, Sota decidió quedarse con ellos para ayudar, bueno la verdad es que Kanna y Kohaku hicieron un complot y lo habían dejado afuera del departamente XD, y se negaron a abrirles la puerta, sino volvía con las compras del mes, pero eran las 2 de la mañana, por eso le fue a pedir asilo a su cuñado y su hermana, por un pequeño tiempo. Kagome asintió sin más e Inu, bueno simplemente lo dejó, total siempre viene bien un poco de ayuda.

Kagome: INU!!!!!!!!!!

Un semi dormido Inu se giró al ver a su esposa, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisita caprichosa, el peliblanco se refregó un poco los ojos y cuando al fin logro tomar el despertador. Enfoco la hora y no pudo evitar un gruñido, era muy tarde y tenía tanto sueño, pero con toda la dulzura del mundo, sipo el embarazo de Kagome, oculto su malestar y carencia de sueño.

Inu: Kagome son las 3 de la mañana que quieres... U.U

Kagome: Tengo ganas de comer papas fritas (ya somos dos)

Inu: ¬¬ y que quieres que vaya a comprar a esta hora.

Kagome: Si!!!!

Inu: ¬¬ acaso tengo cara de querer ir.

Al ver la mirada de asesino a sueldo de su adorada esposa, el peliblanco igual se había negado a acotar tal extraña exigencia, sin embargo su esposa no se quedaría tranquila hasta conseguir lo que quería. Siguió insistiendo, pero al ver que nada lograba, tuvo que usar su arma secreta y no era exactamente su parte femenina, sino su lado oscuro, totalmente oculto o al menos eso quería suponer.

Ya en la tienda de la esquina.

Inu: X.O tiene papas fritas.

Vendedor: Se nos acabaron solo tenemos congeladas y tiene que freírlas.

Ya en la casa, Inu en la cocina haciendo papas fritas, con un gruñido se las llevo a Kagome. Sin esperar ni un gracias, se acostó a su lado y cerró sus ojos, sintió el suave tacto del colchón y sonrió satisfecho, al menos podría dormir el resto de la noche o eso creía al menos.

Kagome: Ah gracias!!!

Se las comió con muchas ganas, se estiro un poco y prendió la luz del velador. Estaba aburrida hizo un rato Zapping en el televisor, hasta que terminó en el canal de "Cocina", estaban preparando galletas con chispas de chocolate, se quedó hipnotizada por esas crujientes galletas, las cuales se veían deliciosas. También se podrían acompañar con leche, el chef seguía explicando los pasos, pero eso lo paso de largo.

Kagome: INU!!!!!!!

Inu: Zzzzzzz que quieres ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kagome: Quiero galletas con leche...!!!

Inu: ¬¬ NO TE VOY A TRAER NADA ESTOY CANSADO!!!

Kagome: n-n entonces... ¬¬ YA VERÁS!!!!

Momentos después en la cocina, busco por todos lados galletas con chispas de chocolate, pero no hay señales, busco esperanzado al menos la leche, pero gruño frustrado al no encontrar ni una Santa botella XD. Vio un camino de migas y las siguió, de lo más cómodo en el sofá Sota comía galletas de chocolate y bebía el último litro de leche que quedaba. No supo porque pero Sota empezó a sentir escalofríos, al voltear vio a Inu a punto de degollarlo con la espada que siempre manejaba colgada.

Inu: ¬¬ TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!!!

Ya en la tienda.

Vendedor: n-n volvió rápido, le gustaron las papas fritas?

Inu: Si… etto quiero galletas con chispas de chocolate y leche.

Vendedor: Claro, pero no nos quedan de esas galletas, tenemos una receta que hará que prepare unas deliciosas galletas y tenemos la leche.

Sota: Preparar galletas O.O, yo no se ni freír un huevo.

Vendedor: Ni yo, pero es lo único que tenemos con un poco de paciencia demás que lo logran.

Inu: Bien me llevó todo.

De vuelta en la cocina, Inu trataba de juntar los ingredientes de tan sofisticado arte "Cocinar", pero por alguna razón la masa se metía entre los dedos y estaba pegajosa XD, es como el primer contacto entre un hombre y una masa de galletas XD. Sota no iba mejor trataba de hacer en forma redonda las galletas, pero estás terminaban siempre desarmándose en su mano.

Sota: Cuanta harina le echaste?

Inu: Pensé que lo habías echo tú… U.U DIABLOS!!!

Al final habían logrado formar tan singulares galletas, después de tres horas, ya eran unos expertos, formando distintas figuras y adornándola con chocolate blanco y negro totalmente derretido, se veían deliciosas. Algunas tenían forma de estrellas, adornos de Navidad, pequeñas figuritas con forma humana, incluso hicieron una exquisita leche mateada para acompañarlas.

Sota: Ya voy a apagar la tele, aún tenemos que hacer las galletas.

Inu: Lo hacen ver tan fácil u.u

Al final lograron realizar unas extrañas galletas, pero no sabían mal, habían sacrificado al gato para saber si eran venenosas XD, es broma. No estaban mal, incluso estaban blandas y tenían rico aroma. Sonrieron satisfechos al ver su creación y fueron a entregar la orden. Kagome estaba adormilada y los miró con una dulce sonrisa, cuando los vio acercarse con tan exquisito plato.

Inu: Aquí están tus galletas.

Sota: Y la leche!!!

Kagome: Etto….

Inu: Se que son las 7 de la mañana, pero al menos quedaron buenas…

Kagome: No es eso… es que… se demoraron tanto, que al final desistí y me comí un chocolate y se me quitaron las ganas Jajajaja que tonto verdad… Chicos? O.O porque me miran así?

Sota: 4 HORAS EN LA COCINA POR NADA!!!!!!! TE MATÓ Ò.Ó!!!!!!!

Inu: Y YO TE SIGO!!!!

----------Fin Flash Back----------

Todos rieron divertidos, Kagome incluida, pero tanto Sota como Inu, luego de mirarse un par segundos, ambos habían compartido la agonía por otros 6 meses, simplemente se unieron a las risas. Se callaron cuando el bebe se movió un poco y cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, los miró algo curioso y rió cuando su padre lo abrazó y lo acarició con sus manos el rostro.

Miroku: Ahhh y yo sin mi cámara fotográfica…

Sango: ¬¬ y eso que es?

Miroku: No confundas mi cámara Samsung con una cualquiera, bien sonrían todos!!!

Todos: Hai!!!

Miroku: Digan Whisky!!!!

Hiroshi: Whisky!!!

Todos: HABLÓ!!!!!!!!! O.O!!!!

Miroku: Mi hijo habló (Lo toma en brazos y lo lanza al aire) Dilo de nuevo!!!!

Hiroshi: Whisky!!!!

Miroku: Jajajajaja, solo pido que no sea un alcohólico anónimo.

Todos caen de espalda, Sango aprovecho de sacar esa foto como recuerda de tal singular primera palabra. Inu se acercó a Kagome y le dio un dulce beso, el bebé se remeció en sus brazos y se apoyo en el pecho de su madre, intentando abrazarla.

Kagome: Tenemos que pensar en el nombre.

Seshomaru: Solo pido que sea uno mejor que el del padre, podría traumarse con el nombre del abuelo.

Inu: Ni lo digas, por suerte papá tuvo que firmar un negocio a última hora n-n

Inutaisho: Donde esta mi nieto!!!!

Inu: Que más podría pasar…

Kikyo: Porque diablos siguen desapareciendo!!! Los perdí de vista unas 10 veces ¬¬ Kagome…

Kagome: ¬¬ quien invito a esta!!!

Kikyo: Jajajajaja después te quiero ver esos kilos de más que tendrás.

Sango: Al menos eso tiene solución, nacer sin cerebro es algo sin solución.

Seshomaru: Te recomiendo que te vayas, tú última neurona se puede fundir y dudo que sin ella, puedas reconocer un hombre que te quiera por otro que te ofrezca dinero.

Todos: Jajajajaja.

Kikyo: ¬¬ LOS ODIO!!!

Hiroshi: Whisky!!!!

Con un clip ese momento quedó en una enorme foto que termino en el living de ambas parejas amigas.

Un año después, Kagome reía al recordar aquel extraño día en que su hijo llegó al mundo, Inu intentaba que el pequeño Ryuishi caminará, pero el bebe negaba con su cabeza y seguía gateando. El peliblanco insistía llamándolo con el osito de peluche favorito de su hijo, pero este intentaba caminar y luego volvía a sentar y de nuevo a gatear.

Inu: Vamos Ryu tú puedes!!!

El bebé reía divertido, mientras Kagome terminaba de acomodar un par de cosas de la nueva casa. Inutaisho se las había regalado, estaba tan contento con su primer nieto, que había olvidado incluso ir a firmar el contrato y fue a bienes raíces. La pelinegra se sentó en el sofá cansada, el bebé apenas los dejaba dormir un par de horas, pero al verlo sonreír y hacer pequeñas burbujas de saliva, los hacía sentir que todo había valido la pena.

Inu: Al menos ya puede entenderme, pero porque no caminará…

Ryuishi: Buuu!!!

Kagome: n-nU tal vez vamos muy rápido, mejor paso por paso.

Inu: Sipo, además por suerte es uno.

Kagome: Y ya nos da problemas como si fueran tres XD

Inu: Tú crees que nos entienda? (Sentándose en el sofá)

Kagome: Según leí si, pero lo dudo.

El bebe sonrió y mordió la oreja de su osito rosado Kumagoro XD, jajajajaja sorry no lo pude evitar. Se paró un par de segundos mientras sus padres, hablaban tranquilamente, ignorando que su hijo al fin intentaba pararse, dio unos pasos hasta quedar fente a sus padres, en realidad fueron tres pasitos pequeños, se sentó en la alfombra y se tapo los ojos. Sus padres se estaban besando.

Kagome: Jajajaja es tan tierno!!!

Inu: Ven Ryuishi se que serás un Famoso Doctor!!!

Kagome: Sin lugar a dudas n-n

Pero Ryuishi simplemente sonrió, no tenían idea que sería ese pequeño bebé en el futuro, todo lo contrario a sus planes, pero sin lugar a dudas sería Famoso, lejano a lo que sus padres pensaban. Miró a su osito Kumagoro y su madre lo giró en sus brazos, quedando fente a la televisión, en donde se mostraba un grupo musical. Ryuishi se quedó mirando un rato aquellos extraños y al ver que la gente gritaba y aplaudía, se les unió, ya sabía que quería ser.

Fin…

Notas de autora:

Sipo lo escribí hoy, a ratos en todo el día, este era un fic largo que había publicado antes, pero no tenía intención de volver a resubirlo nuevamente, así que lo edite y lo deje en un capítulo, claro que omití varias cosas y escribí otras nuevas, pero creo que no quedó tan mal.

Review, críticas, es la única forma de mejorar!!!


End file.
